Two Weeks
by Ms Bunny Rabbit
Summary: What happens when Tsukushi fights for Tsukasa when he loses his memory
1. Default Chapter

Two Weeks  
  
Note: don't own the characters etc...  
  
This is my first attempt at a chapter based fic if you want more chapters review. You as the readers will determine how many chapters this fic will contain. As long as there is interest I will keep writing.  
  
Tsukushi couldn't believe her ears. That baka doesn't remember her. He thinks that she is Rui's girlfriend. She started to cry. She knew that she shouldn't be crying but she couldn't help it. They finally get permission to be together for a year and he has to get himself stabbed and get amnesia. It was then that she noticed that all eyes were on her. Although Rui, Akira and Soujirou were all giving her looks of concern Doumyouji just sat there staring at her like some sort of strange parasite. So she did the only thing she could. She claimed that there was just something in her eye. Nobody believed her but excused her to go to the bathroom to check on it.  
  
Tsukushi was wiping away her tears in the mirror when she really took a look at her self in that mirror. She despised what she saw. A weak girl. What happened to the girl that red tagged that baka back. She immediately the answer to that, she fell in love with him. Man she was stupid she should have realized that something like this would happen. It didn't matter how much they loved each other always something happened to try and drive them apart and that is exactly how she was going to think about this as just another obstacle. Only problem was how was she going to deal with this one. He didn't even to want to be around her. Then she had it. She didn't really even like her plan herself but she knew it would work. It just had too.  
  
Tsukushi walked back into his hospital room and right up to his bed. "What do you want?" Doumyouji grumbled. HE was obviously not happy to see her again.  
  
"I have a proposition for you Tsukasa." Tsukushi said matter of factly.  
  
"What makes you think I want to hear anything from an ugly girl like you."  
  
"Well I don't care if you want to or not but I'm going to say it." Man was she having a hard time keeping her temper down but she right now that kicking the crap out of Doumyouji was not going to bring her any closer to getting him back but would more then likely only drive him farther away. "I'm your girlfriend Tsukasa wiether you believe it." She said cautiously waiting for his vehement denial but it never came he just stood there watching her wonder what the hell she was going on about. " Well then on to my proposal. You give me two weeks to try and jog your memory whatever way I want. Mostly you just have to spend time with me and at the end of those two weeks weither you remember me or not I'll sleep with you."  
  
Doumyouji suddenly took great interest in this very plain girl. He started to pay a lot more attention to first by giving her a sweeping looked that caused the girl to blush from head to toe. He was thinking. He very much doubted that he would ever go out with let alone be in love with this type of girl but her proposition was very tempting and she knew it too. He looked at her again more closely this time. She was plain that much was obvious but she wasn't fat, far from it she was actually if he had to say it a little bit too thin but he liked thin girls so that was a plus. Besides he figured two weeks of spending time with her might be worth it for her reward. He could probably get past her plainness since she seemed to have an ok body. That was all he needed to be convinced. It now didn't matter either way to him weither or not she ever was his girlfriend what she proposed was too good to turn down.  
  
"Ok" he said nonchalant.  
  
He agreed. Tsukushi was both relived and worried all at the same time. Now she at least had him for two weeks but would it be enough to bring back his memories of her or at least get him to fall in love with her before she has to go through with agreement. Inwardly she groaned but outwardly she just said, "Good then I will see you tomorrow for out first day" and then left the room with a stunned Rui, Akira and Soujirou watching while Doumyouji had the biggest smile on his face thinking that although this girl was plain she was interesting and was wondering just what this so called remembering process would intail.  
  
Doumyoji then looked up at his stunned friends and proceed to yell at them and then told them if they were just going to stand there staring at him like that they could leave.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
If you like the plot let me know and I'll continue. Chapter 2. Day One. 


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

Two Weeks Chapter 2: Day One  
  
  
  
Tsukushi woke up to find herself staring at the ceiling in her apartment around three in the morning thinking about what she had done. She doesn't really know what possessed her to say those things especially to him and ohh yeah with the guys standing there but she knew it would get this Tsukasa's attention. This was the arrogant boy that would accept her offer. She is desperately hoping that he doesn't actually expect her to pay up. Well if everything works out the way she has planned then she won't. What was she thinking? Strangely enough she keeps thinking weither that baka feels the same way but then again he is a guy.  
  
Sighing in frustration over her decision she tries to decide on a course of action for today. Since he has to be in the hospital for at least the next couple of days she has to find things that will trigger his memory there. Well I guess she figures I could just talk with him today, but then again Tsukasa never was one to really talk. Then she just laughed to herself of the absurdity of the situation she had gotten herself into. This Tsukasa the one that doesn't remember half the things that he has done for a chance of what she just offered to the brain dead one back there at the hospital. Well ok I guess I can talk with him for a bit but then what to do the rest of the day since this was Tsukasa, the old grumpy brat Tsukasa, her job would not be easy but if she didn't try this then she would have to give up and weeds don't give up.  
  
With that last bit of determination Tsukushi fell back to sleep trying to plot out the days conversation in her mind.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Hospital Tsukasa was having just a hard a time sleeping. This time he bolted straight up from his bed as if the devil himself was chasing him. When he thought about it he couldn't remember what about the dream had been so scary but then again he couldn't remember anything about the dream at all. He thought about pressing the call button just to yell at whatever nurse was foolish enough to come in and answer it but then decided against it. He couldn't figure out why since blaming one of them for his lousy night sleep did sound like a lot of fun but . somehow it just seemed wrong. He had this nagging little voice that told him to stop whining and go back to sleep. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. It was just plain strange. Everything since he had woken up in the hospital had seemed just plain strange from the way his friends were acting to the plain girl that made that silly proposition. Ohh yeah he did agree it that didn't he. He still couldn't figure out why, yeah she wasn't bad looking but he didn't what her that way as for that fact he didn't really want to see her again let alone have to spend time with her for the next two weeks. What was happening to him since when did he accept strange propositions from plain annoying girls. No wait that was it for some reason she didn't annoy him. He kind of felt sorry for her. Wait a minute the great Doumyouji does not feel sorry for strange plain girls that claim to be his girlfriend. It was bad enough when the rich pretty ones did. Well at least she doesn't appear to be a whiner he thought. Maybe these two weeks won't be too bad besides he thought it will give me someone other than the nurses to boss around. And with that thought and a strange smile that come out of no where he fell back into his strange sleep filled with dreams of vague images of a time and girl he couldn't consciously remember.  
  
Tsukushi woke in a start as her alarm went off. She was having the nicest dream that Tsukasa and her actually made it through an entire date without fighting or being chased by some one and then hard reality came crashing down as yesterday's replay that he doesn't remember her replays before her eyes. She feels like she wants to cry but doesn't. Tears aren't going to do anything she tells herself. The only way to get him back is that silly proposition. At least she still remembers the old Tsukasa well enough to know that he wouldn't refuse such an offer but weither or not he will actually make her act on it was an entirely different story. Why was she dwelling on this she needed to get up take a shower have breakfast and pack a lunch for the two of them for her first day with him at the hospital. She knew that he would be complaining about the food already despite the fact she would grumble about hers too but hopefully not as much.  
  
About 20 minutes later Tsukushi was dressed and attempting to do something nice with her hair. She wouldn't admit but him calling her plain really did strike a nerve deep down for some reason yesterday.  
  
With her hair put up in a semi-nice bun and wearing a short skirt and blouse with lunch in hand she headed off to the hospital. Thankful it was summer break so she didn't have to miss school to spend this time with him or else she might just let him stay the way he was for a few months till Christmas. Ha she thought that might actually seem like a break. No Tsukasa to tell me I'm working too hard, or not eating enough but deep down Tsukushi loved that he did do those things it just let her know how much he really did care about her.  
  
At the hospital Tsukasa wasn't having that great of a morning. So far he had gotten woken up when he would have rather stayed sleeping, so annoying girl on crutches came to visit him but he got rid of her before she even completely got across the threshold of his room and his breakfast was the worst thing he had ever tasted. So now by this point he was now harassing the nurse that was attempting to change the dressing on his would except that Tsukasa yelling at her for no reason kept her hovering just outside the door.  
  
Hoping he would calm down enough for her to go in there and do her job since the first time she attempted to enter the room a pudding cup came flying at her head. She definitely would be happy when they would be able to release him in a couple of days.  
  
This was the scene that great Tsukushi when she arrived at the hospital. A yelling Tsukasa and his poor nurse cowering outside his room. She was so angry at him but at the same time she just wanted to break out laughing since this scene was very comical.  
  
"Hi" Tsukushi said to the nurse as she suddenly recognised her from yesterday as one of the boy's friends.  
  
"Is he always like this and came you possibly get him to calm down so I can change his bandage" The nurse said trying to be brave but Tsukushi could tell she was just trying to find anyway of doing her job without having to be the one to calm him down.  
  
Tsukushi did a mock salute to the nurse and began to walk into his room.  
  
"I thought I told you to go away it's fine. Do I have to call in your supervisor????" Tsukasa said threateningly until he looked up and saw the girl from yesterday staring at him with an unamused look on her face. He was about to yell at her for leaving him alone with these idiots most of the morning until he finally took notice of her outfit. He had to admit it was in good taste for once maybe he bought it for her if she really was who she claimed to be. At least now he had someone to amuse him.  
  
"Good morning Doumyouji!!! I see you are already threatening your nurses." Tsukushi said in a happy cheerful term  
  
"So" was all he replied.  
  
"So...you need to have your bandage changed if you want out of her in the next couple of days or maybe you would rather continue to stay here for the next couple of weeks." That hit the right nerve and she knew it.  
  
"Fine let her come in and do it." Tsukasa sounded like a five year old that had finally conceded defeat. She was right of course he thought he did need to get out this hospital he had only been here a day and it was driving him crazy. That and he would of course have to be better if he wanted to collect his reward from his campaign he wasn't going to give her any excuse not to pay up. Well at least not right now.  
  
About ten minutes later the bandage was all changed and Tsukushi had rearranged Tsukasa's pillows about five times and was getting angry each time he asked her since she knew he was doing it just to be fussy and to have someone to boss around.  
  
She was just about to smack him across the head when he said "that good so what are you going to do to me today to make me remember?"  
  
"Talk to you" Tsukushi said not liking the his choice of words. "What else did you think that I would do????"  
  
He started to laugh. This was going to be fun. He found it fun trying to get her mad. Maybe these two weeks were going to be worth it. She definitely was already proving to be more interesting than when she thought she was Rui's girlfriend. Yes, he thought this was definitely going to be worth it.  
  
Meanwhile Akira and Soujirou were over at Rui's trying to decide what to do about this situation.  
  
"I still can't believe she did that do you???" Akira commented to the sleepy Rui and the over anxious Soujirou.  
  
"Well by the sounds of it at lest Tsukasa is finally going to get laid if he doesn't chicken out." Soujirou adds.  
  
Rui on the other hand was staring blankly out the window completely understanding why but not certain he should mention it.  
  
"Rui!!!" they say in unison.  
  
"She did it because she knows that Tsukasa once he has set his mind to something will never back out. I other words he will do more or less what she wants for the next two weeks as long as it benefit him and considering he is stuck in the hospital he probably sees her as a way of amusing himself." Rui states before continuing to stare out the window.  
  
"Huh??" Oh well they were thinking.  
  
"So when should we go over and rescue Tsukasa???" asked Akira  
  
"Don't you mean Makino???" replies Soujirou  
  
"How about we head over after lunch and a nap." Confirms Rui.  
  
Soujirou and Akira think that sounds ok except for the nap part. They weren't sleepy but hungry yes. With that silently decided they grab a protesting Rui that he is still sleepy and head off for lunch and a visit to the hospital to make sure that their two friends hadn't killed one another yet cause know how stubborn Tsukasa was he wasn't going to remember her anytime soon and they weren't certain how long Tsukushi could put up with his former behaviour before slapping him upside the head.  
  
Tsukushi was about ready to kill him. There was no doubt to that everytime she tried to strike up a nice conversation to find out exactly what he did remember he would either complain about something and send her off to fetch something or he would would phrase his answer to purposely provoke her. She was certain of that and he seemed to be enjoying himself for quite awhile with that one. Now the bastard was dropping stuff and getting her to pick it up and she was more than certain by the way he challenged her to pick it up it was because he wanted a good view of her back side. She was just about to show him a back side the back side of her hand that was when.  
  
"I'm hungry. When is it going to be time for lunch???" Tsukasa whined now bored with his latest game of trying to get a glimpse of her underwear. "Aren't they supposed to feed me here. Not that the food is worth eating grant you."  
  
"I packed us a lunch. Would that be expectable???" Asked a somewhat ticked off Tsukushi.  
  
"I guess so. It probably can't get any worse than what they have been feeding me here." Tsukasa claims like a picky five year old.  
  
Tsukushi then proceeds to unpack the lunch and set it out on the bed picnic style. She was amazed he didn't say anything through the entire meal. All he did was every once and a while stare at her strangely and then continue eating.  
  
Tsukasa stared at his unusual companion. He liked her more and more. She was fun he decided. She wasn't a push over he could tell that by the murderous look she got when he purposely tried to provoke her. The lunch wasn't even half bad not that he would ever tell her that as it was he was thinking of telling her that he thought this lunch of hers might be the death of him. But then they were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the F4.  
  
"Yo" say Akira and Soujirou thinking that the two of them look rather cosy sitting there eating lunch while Rui hides just inside the doorway.  
  
Tsukasa looks up and asks, "What are you guys doing here??? Don't you guys have better things to be doing then coming and bothering me??" Tsukasa was not happy to see them. They would ruin all his fun.  
  
"Umm, well we thought that you two might want some company other than yourselves for a while." Says Soujirou "But if you guys have something better to do with us gone then we'll leave."  
  
"NO! We haven't been doing anything. Just talking, right Doumyouji???" Tsukushi exclaims while a blush keeps up her face at Soujirou accusation.  
  
"Yeah what makes you think that I would want to do anything with this girl. I have only allowed her to spend time with me because of.." Tsukasa exclaims. Purposely not re-mentioning their bargain by just trying to pay it off like it was nothing.  
  
This bantering and insult went on for another few minutes until it grew awkward and silent and the guys decided things were well underway towards uniting the two and that they should probably leave before Tsukasa got angry and kicked everyone out including Tsukushi.  
  
"Well we really should get going." Says Akira  
  
"Yeah right we have to get ready for our hot dates tonight huh Rui??? Exclaims Soujirou. They then grab Rui who was just staring into thin air and hurriedly made an exit.  
  
"Well they sure made a quick exit you would think that they thought that I was going to harm them or something?" Tsukasa says calmly until he looks at the look Tsukushi is giving him that says she thinks that he actually would. "Well if you are going to sit there and give me that look all after noon you can join them" he yells.  
  
"Maybe I should it's not like you have done anything that I have wanted today despite our bargain maybe I should just leave you here all alone." And then Tsukushi turns and starts walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait!!! Don't go!! I'll behave. I'll even talk. Just don't leave me here all by myself."  
  
"Fine but the minute you start acting like a five year old the day is over."  
  
"I don't act like a five year old you do"  
  
"Fine then I'm going"  
  
"No don't. What do you want to know???" Tsukasa says as he pats the bed beside him trying to lure her to come and sit on the bed.  
  
"Fine." She says and she takes a seat on the bed beside him with one leg tucked under her and the other one hanging off the bed incase she needs a quick escape. "What all do you remember about the last three years?"  
  
"Well..." Tsukasa is thinking and then realizes that he actually doesn't remember any of the last three years. "Actually I don't remember any of it. The very last thing I remember, I threatened some idiot that ran into me three years ago at school and then it's mostly blanks."  
  
"So you don't remember the last three years at all??" she asks searchingly for something, a glimpse that he still remember anything about her.  
  
"Nope just bits and pieces mostly times with the guys and a few strange scenes arging with Kaede about something important, that's about it." He admits with a shrug. What did she expect that he would all of a sudden remember everything.  
  
That was it the argument with Kaede, it was probably about the two of. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep her going. She was still in there somewhere she just had to dig deeper. But for today it was enough. She felt like leaving but knew he would get angry if she did so instead she suggested they watch a movie.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by fine except for the fight about which movie to watch. Tsukasa won once he used his invalid card and promised to be better company tomorrow. It was around dinner time when she decided it was time to leave. That and visiting hours were coming to a close.  
  
"Night Tsukasa see you tomorrow" she said and then turned to kiss him on the cheek in a sisterly manner but he was step ahead of her and instead kissed her gently on the lips. Shocked she broke the kiss quickly and hurried out of the room.  
  
Tsukasa enjoyed watching the movie. Thank god he won the choice of it though or else he would have had to sit through a chick flick but then again for her maybe he wouldn't have minded so much. The she turned to him to say goodbye and leaned towards him as if to give him a kiss. He decided not to waste the opportunity and redirected her kiss to his lips. After that she speed out of the room while he weakly said "Goodbye, see you tomorrow." He wasn't expecting it but he really liked the kiss. He was definitely going to have to kiss her again. He was starting to think that maybe he wanted her to turnout to be his girlfriend, but then again he was the great Doumyouji he didn't need a girlfriend especially a poor plain one like that that. Regardless that kiss put him a good mood the rest of the night. He was even nice to his nurses that evening and decided against complaining about his dinner.  
  
Tsukushi after speeding out of the hospital stopped and was secretly happy. Maybe this was actually working. He did kiss her after all. Maybe this would work and she would have her Tsukasa back soon. She had to come up with a better plan of action for tomorrow other than talking. Then an idea came into her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there is Chapter 2. Review if you want more.  
  
What is Tsukushi going to do next? Will Tsukasa still be a jerk?  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: Day 2 


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Two Weeks: Chapter 3: Day 2  
  
Tsukushi woke up early this morning carefully planning out her day with Tsukasa. She knew that she had affected him yesterday. That kiss proved it or at least she hoped it did and it just wasn't him trying to get somewhere with her just because of her reward. Well regardless today she was going to try twice as hard as yesterday. With that determination she got out of bed took a shower and made lunch for the tow of them again. It seemed to work yesterday to quiet him up for a few minutes so she thought why not stick with a good thing. Once that was done she started rummaging through her closet trying to decide what to wear. She knew that yesterday's skirt was a big hit but she didn't want to be bugged to bend over just so he could get a good look at her butt. Tsukushi was blushing madly at this thought and decided that although it was uncomfortable it did get his attention. So she decided on a nice blue sundress that went to just above her knees, her flat sandals incase she had to make a run for it from flying objects and put her hair half back in messy bun. She looked cute in her opinion. She was just about to head out the door when she remembers that she didn't have her secret weapons with her. With that she ran back into her bedroom and started rummaging through her drawers looking for what she hoped to be memory triggers. With all of them stuffed into a tiny back pack she was off to the hospital.  
  
Tsukasa on the other hand was still sleeping at the hospital. He was having the nicest dream. It was his birthday and he was overjoyed at the plain girl having baked him cookies that looked strangely like himself. He was smiling and he was happy. It was then he was awoken by a noise. He woke up remembering this happy feeling but nothing else of his dream. He knew that he had been close to remembering something he had forgotten and not it was gone and all because of the nurse that had tried to sneak into his room and try to check his bandage without waking him up and instead managed to knock over his breakfast tray that he wasn't awake to eat. Tsukasa was about to yell at the fool except she retreated out of the room before he had the chance. He sighed and went back to trying to get back that happy feeling he had while he was asleep but couldn't seem to find it again. So now that he was upset he decided to yell at some of the nurses anyway. Well at least until Tsukushi came to occupy him for the day. With that he rang the call bell and the terrorization of the nurses began anew for another day.  
  
When Tsukushi arrived at the hospital the scene looked vaguely familiar after yesterday. All the nurses were congregated outside of Tsukasa's room talking about what to do about their ill mannered patient. Tsukushi was hoping that he would be going home soon. It was getting embarrassing to have to come to the hospital everyday and see him harassing them. Oh well, enough of this. I'm just going to walk right in there and teach that boy some manners. Who does he think he is doing this to these poor women and that great Doumyouji answer was not going to work with her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? You know enough to behave better you are not five years old you baka. Those women are just trying to do their jobs and you are sitting here causing as much trouble as you can for them. Don't you have anything better to do?" Tsukushi shouts at a Tsukasa with the innocent I haven't done anything look on his face.  
  
"I can do what ever I want they were the ones who woke me up and insist on poking and prodding me. They had it coming for their idiocy." Says Tsukasa like the five year old he had been acting like.  
  
"Aggg, You.. You..!!!!! Tsukushi started shouting aimlessly.  
  
"You know it is your own fault for not being here sooner you know, but all the same I'm glad to see you." Tsukasa says calmly just waving off his previous actions and moving on.  
  
Tsukushi just stared at the crazy curly haired boy. Despite the fact that she loved him very much she still wondered it that hair of his addles his brain. She decided to concede defeat and sat down on the bed and stared at him trying to figure out or more like rationalize him and his changes of mind.  
  
Tsukasa was about to laugh at the peculiar look on her face while she sat there on the bed but decided that she might get angry at him again if he did that and he didn't want her to get mad and leave so instead he said, "So what are we going to do today??? It looks like you brought something with you or are you wearing that backpack trying to start some weird fashion trend?"  
  
"Huh???" Tsukushi said being caught off guard staring at him deep in thought about what makes him tick.  
  
"I asked what are we doing today weird girl? Got it this time???" Tsukasa questions through periods of laughing. Yes he thought he was definitely starting to like this plain girl. She was fun and she wasn't scared of him. He hated to admit it but even after only a day or two he was already looking forward to spending these hours with her.  
  
"Umm I brought lunch again and some things for you to look at." Tsukushi said through clenched teeth since she was about to hit him for laughing at her just because she spaced out and for calling weird.  
  
"Lunch????" Tsukasa's interested had peaked. It was good yesterday. He was wondering what she brought for lunch now and he was kind of hungry since he threw his breakfast at the nurses.  
  
"Yeah lunch but that's not for another hour or so. So what do you want to do till then???"  
  
"Ohh, I'm kind of hungry now, but I guess I can wait an hour." Tsukasa whined "I guess we could look at whatever you brought with you or we could make out or something?" He said the last part just to get a rise out of her for not getting his lunch now.  
  
That was the final straw for Tsukushi she hit him strait across the top of his head and then got up to storm out of the room when his larger hand clasped over her arm holding her where she was.  
  
"What was that for, you didn't have to hit me you know. I was only teasing you. Now come sit back down and show me what is in your backpack. Ok Tsukushi???" Tsukasa asked nicely. He was mad that she hit him but then again he did kind of deserve it since he did try to purposely try to provoke her he just didn't think it would actually work. Mostly he just didn't want her to go.  
  
"Ok" Tsukushi said puzzled by this action. He didn't attempt to kill her or make her apologize or threaten her. Maybe his wound to his side really had addled his brain. But either way she was kind of happy that he didn't seem to be mad at her. He wanted her to stay. With those thoughts Tsukushi proceeded to take off her back pack and was deciding what to take out first to show him.  
  
She decided after lots of thought to pull out the first one that had meaning to her and maybe him. She pulled out of the bag the orange heart monitor and placed it in his hand.  
  
"Tsukushi, why did you bring with you this silly little toy??" Tsukasa asked a little annoyed at why she would show him some stupid toy.  
  
"I brought several of them. They are not stupid Tsukasa. I thought we could play with them today. You gave some of them to me you know. Maybe you could guess which ones." Tsukushi figured maybe this might go easier if she turned it into a game. He never did like her toys so she really shouldn't be surprised that he wouldn't now.  
  
"Well I guess so" he whined. He didn't think this was going to be much fun at all especially since most of the time he had serious doubt that he ever really knew this girl and defiantly wouldn't have given her some stupid toy.  
  
"So do what do you think of this one??" Tsukushi asked anxiously.  
  
"Well how does it work???" Tsukasa asked since he had been flipping the toy around for the last couple of minutes trying to figure out what on earth it did.  
  
"Ok then give it here??" Tsukushi said so she could show him how to work the toy.  
  
"Why do I have to give it to you why can't you just show me." Tsukasa countered not wanting to give back the toy.  
  
"It is easier this way" Tsukushi answers right before she dives for the toy to wrestle it back from Tsukasa.  
  
After a few minutes of Tsukasa holding the toy out of Tsukushi's reach since she was tangled up in his blankets and his other hand had a good handful of her dress holding her in place she decided to change tactics and nibbled his ear. Tsukasa was so shocked that he immediately dropped the toy into her hand and released the hold on her skirt sending her falling off the bed onto the floor.  
  
"Got it" she shouted triumphantly not realizing that her skirt was half over her head and her pick panties were showing.  
  
Tsukasa just sat there staring at her. Then he shook himself out of it. Man he was acting like he had never seen a woman's underwear before. Well actually he couldn't remember ever seeing underwear before but oh well. He snapped out of it quickly and realized he needed her to not realize her state of undress or she might leave before showing how that silly thing works and it might bother him the rest of the day. "Well aren't you going to show me how to work that toy or not??"  
  
"Yeah just give me a second to get off the floor" Tsukushi replied and noticed for the first time the way her clothes rearranged themselves during the fall. She was blushing madly but since he didn't appear to notice she just got up, rearranged her appearance and sat back down on the bed and asked "Give me your hand?"  
  
Tsukasa gave her his hand wondering what was next to work this toy.  
  
"Ok now you put your fingers here" as she places his fingers on the heart on the middle of the toy "and you ask it a question, like is Tsukasa a baka" and the toy immediately lighted up and starting going crazy. Tsukushi started laughing since the toy confirmed all her suspicions while Tsukasa scowled at it.  
  
Then he decided that two could play this game. "Ok my turn to us it on you."  
  
"Fine" Tsukushi said as she handed him the toy and her hand.  
  
Tsukasa did the same thing to Tsukushi except he asked "Is Tsukushi going to feed me my lunch now??" The toy lighted up and went crazy just like it did to his question.  
  
"Ok I guess we can stop for lunch now but we do the rest of the toys afterwards right away since I have to leave early today for work."  
  
"Ok now lets eat" Tsukasa exclaims. While the tow of them ate lunch he was thinking about the fact that she would have to leave soon to work. It never occurred to him that she might have to work and how little he actually knew about her. He was going to have to change that but not today. He was actually having some fun playing with the toys that she brought with her. That and fighting over it. Lunch went by quickly and Tsukushi pulled the next toy out of the bag.  
  
"It's a green frog?" Tsukasa said confused as to what this one did.  
  
"Push the button" Tsukushi prompted.  
  
Tsukasa did as told and the frog said "Good day Tsukasa" in Tsukushi's voice. Tsukasa liked this one it could be fun to leave weird messages on. He proceeded to play the message another couple of times before Tsukushi said anything.  
  
"So what do you think of that one??"  
  
"It's kind of fun, but I doubt that I got it for you it is too girly."  
  
Well he was right about the ownership of that one so she proceeded to take the toy away from him and bring out the next one. The next toy was her question gadget that Rui bought for her.  
  
Tsukasa immediately took this one from her and started turning it around trying to figure it out and then said "I definitely didn't' get you this one it just looks stupid."  
  
"It is another question game. You ask it a question and it then narrows it down to one of the answers there. See?" Tsukushi explained.  
  
"Next" was all Tsukasa said as he sat there anxious to see what would come out of her bag next.  
  
"Ok give me a second to find the next one" Tsukushi said as she scrambled to put the last toy back in and to pull out the new one. "Here what about this one" she said as she handed him the pink pager.  
  
Tsukasa looked at it and then said "You do realize that this is a pager and not a toy??"  
  
"Yes but it might as well be the way you us them" she countered.  
  
"Ahh so I gave you this one!!!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"I didn't say that!!!" she said back.  
  
"But I did, didn't I. I probably gave it to you so I could keep track of you didn't I. Don't deny it Tsukushi I gave it for you for your own good so I would know where you were." He said. He could tell he was right by the look on her face. "Next" he declared feeling so proud of himself. It really was a very sensible toy for him to have given her he thought to himself.  
  
"Ok you were right about that one. This is the last one." She said. And with that she pulled out the last toy. The message screen toy he had bought her on their Canada trip.  
  
He picked up the toy and then asked "So how do you work this one???"  
  
"I'm not entirely certain" she said honestly "I never really figured it out."  
  
"Ha. I must have gotten this one too." He said proudly thinking it was just like him to get her a toy that she wouldn't be able to work.  
  
"Yes you did. All I know is you press that button and a message appears. It should say clumsy idiot" explained Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukasa pressed the button waiting for his clumsy idiot message to appear only to instead read the message "I love you" to be written out. He was about to ask what was up with it until he realized that he must have programmed that message in before since Tsukushi didn't know how to use the toy. He was about to tell her but decided not to incase she got angry thinking that he was accusing her of lying about not knowing how to use the toy. He also decided not to tell her and keep it a secret like she wasn't supposed to know that he liked that message better than the clumsy idiot one. "Cool" was all he said before handing back the toy.  
  
It was about then that Tsukushi realized how late in the day it was and that she had to get going to work. "Tsukasa I had a fun day but I have to go to work now. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and then leaned in to kiss him goodbye on the cheek and just like yesterday he turned to meet her lips with his but unlike yesterday this was a much longer kiss that she finally broke put her backpack on and walked out the door with a big smile on her face. Things were definitely going better today. Now she was certain it was only a matter of time before she got him to remember.  
  
Meanwhile Tsukasa was sitting there in bed when he noticed she forgot the green frog toy that played messages. He wanted to hear it say good day to him again so he pressed the button but instead the frog said in Tsukushi's voice "You may not remember me but you will!!" Tsukasa sat there and for the first time said "I hope I will." And then he turned his attention back to terrorizing the hospital staff since without her here to keep him busy he became bored very quickly. Well at least all he was doing was ordering them around and not throwing things at them, surely Tsukushi wouldn't consider that acting like a five year old. Besides he is the great Doumyouji Tsukasa he can do what ever he wants as long as Tsukushi doesn't find out about it.  
Coming Soon: Chapter 4: Day 3. 


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Two Weeks: Chapter 4: Day 3.  
  
Note: I don't own these characters....  
  
Tsukasa woke up around 5am and was unable to go back to sleep so instead he came up with a plan for today. He knew that it was supposed to up to Tsukushi to decide what she was going to do to him but he decided that he wanted to know more about her. Besides he was thinking maybe his finding out about her might help to trigger his blank spot. Yes he was now calling this feeling that he knew what she was going on about his blank spot. He couldn't figure out why he called it that but that to him it seemed to fit. It was that thing that he knew when he was asleep and then eluded him while he was awake. He decided that he was wasting too much time thinking about that blank spot and needed to start planning their day together but in order to do that he would need outside help. So the rest of the F4 would have to do. Besides it is not like they had even come to visit him since that second day when they disturbed his lunch with Tsukushi. They owed him to help. With that he picked up the phone and proceeded to call Rui despite the earliness of the hour.  
  
"Hello" muttered the very sleepy Rui wondering who on earth would be phoning at this hour.  
  
"Yo Rui, it's Tsukasa. I need you to do me a favour." Replied a very serious Tsukasa.  
  
"Huh, why on earth are you phoning at this hour for something? It is still night you know." Exclaimed Rui.  
  
"Well you see I had to phone early if I wanted to surprise Tsukushi since she has to be prevented from coming up with a new agenda for me today."  
  
"So you still don't' remember her???" Rui asked no suddenly becoming very interested in this early morning conversation with his think headed friend that forgot who his girlfriend is. Most importantly he was interested what this surprised entailed he hoped that he wasn't going to do something mean.  
  
"No I don't but that's not the point right now. I want to find out more about her. She is kind of nice and well I kind of like her." Tsukasa painfully admitted to his sleepy friend.  
  
"I see so what do we have to do???" inquired Rui.  
  
"Well for one I need someone to go get Tsukushi and tell her that she needs to come here right away. Make it seem like it is some kind of emergency so she doesn't have time to get anything to bring. Next I need someone to pick lunch up for the two of us since they won't let me out of here to get it myself and get angry if I order take out from here. Ummm next I kind of want you guys to stay for a bit. Get her to talk about herself. I would really like to know more about her but she won't tell me anything. She is too concerned about me." Tsukasa managed to stammer out. "I see" Rui said matter of factly. Secretly he was happy that his friend was finally starting to turn back into the somewhat caring man that Tsukushi had turned him into instead of the grumpy five year old that always had to have his own way. He was for once starting to think about someone else's feelings other that his own. He was also happy for Tsukushi it hurt him so much to see her so devastated that the one she loved couldn't remember her but then again this plan of her's was just like her. She would never just sit by and cry about it instead she challenged him just like she always has. "So is that all we have to do???"  
  
Tsukasa went on about a few more details that he had been thinking about and then hung up with Rui who was now going to busy phoning Akira and Soujirou to put his surprise in motion.  
  
By the end of his conversation with Tsukasa Rui was now fully awake and starting to implement Tsukasa's plan. Of course this meant waking up the two partiers. Rui knew that the two of them were more upset about this Tsukasa and Tsukushi thing than they wanted to admit. All three of them had stayed away the last couple of days because they were afraid that they might beat the shit out of Tsukasa if he said anything mean or hurtful to Tsukushi. I don't think any of them realized how much she meant to them until this incident. She was the baby sister none of them had. They had become protective of her and right now there was nothing they could do to make her feel better but they would help Tsukasa and Tsukushi by putting together everything for this plan of his. So Rui proceeded to call Akira.  
  
"huh???" whispered a very hung over Akira. He had been out the other night with Soujirou attempting to pick up an older woman or as it turned out he just ended up drowning his sorrows in liquor over everything that had happened in the last few days.  
  
"It's Rui. Tsukasa wants us to do him a favour to surprise Tsukushi." Explained Rui for his early morning call.  
  
"He remembers her!!!" Akira said excitedly thinking that everything would be alright now. His hang over even felt better.  
  
"No but he wants to surprise her with a day with all of us together. Mostly he just wants to find out more about her but it is a start. I think he is falling for her all over again." Says Rui matter of factly.  
  
"So what do I have to do???" Akira replied since he was willing to do anything that saw two of his best friends back together and happy.  
  
Rui went on to explain his and Soujirou's part in the plan. It was all decided. Akira would inform Soujirou and they would go gather everything they needed for the surprise whereas Rui would be the one to go get Tsukushi since she was more likely to believe him and follow the plan then if either of the other two arrived at her door. So it was all set.  
  
While all this planning was going on Tsukushi was still nestled in her bed having one of the first decent night sleep since Tsukasa lost his memory. She was having a nice dream that the two of them were out having a picnic lunch. Of course the Tsukasa in her dreams was the one that disappeared almost 4 days ago when he was stabbed. She was having a wonderful dream until she starting hearing a knocking sound that dragged her out of her slumber and away from her dream to face reality again for another day. Tsukushi woke up and finally realized that someone was knocking at her door. It was still only 7 in the morning. Who on earth would be coming by so early? She immediately suspected maybe something was wrong. Why else would there be someone at her door this early without phoning first? Doumyouji!!! Did something happen to him last night in the hospital. She forgot all about putting on a housecoat or anything else over top of her nightgown and ran for the door. Tsukushi opened the door to see Rui standing there.  
  
"Tsukushi you have to come Tsukasa isn't doing too good he took a fall last night" Rui told her on cue. It was then that he noticed her dishevelled appearance and the fact that all she was wearing was a very thin nightgown. Before she and Tsukasa had officially become a couple he might have enjoyed seeing her in this state of undress but now he just felt kind of guilty of the lie he was telling her so Tsukasa could pull off his surprise.  
  
"Tsukasa, is he going to be ok?" She asked numbly as she then raced back into her bedroom and started getting dressed as quickly as possible.  
  
"The doctors are not sure. They think that he may have broken a bone. We'll know for sure once we are there." Rui said feeling more guilty by the minute because of this ruse.  
  
"What happened?" ask Tsukushi as she dragged a hair brush through her sleep tangled hair.  
  
"He decided that he was strong enough to take a walk. From what I heard I think he might have fallen down a set of stairs" Rui said making more up by the minute. He didn't think that she would ask so many questions but then again Tsukushi rarely ever did what one expected.  
  
"The stupid baka. Come on I'm ready. Maybe if I'm lucky he hit his head while he was at it and knocked some sense back into him as well as maybe his memories." Tsukushi said fiery but became much more melancholy by the time she got back to his amnesia.  
  
"Well then lets go" Rui instructed and they headed off to the hospital. Rui was glad that he managed his part of the plan but had the feeling that Tsukasa might really end up with broken bones when Tsukushi found out about this lie.  
  
The other two accomplices were out doing there set tasks of collecting lunch, flowers and a gift for Tsukushi.  
  
"Why do we have to be Tsukasa's lap dogs??" remarked Akira jokingly.  
  
"Well if we didn't do this stuff for him than he would never get anywhere with Tsukushi." Replied Soujirou seriously.  
  
"True those two are seriously hopeless when it come to romance." Said Akira as the two of them went into one of there favourite Tsukushi and Tsukasa impressions.  
  
"Oh Tsukasa you did all this for me. Your so sweet. We should just forget all about this whole two week thing and go find somewhere we can be alone." Started Akira.  
  
"I so agree Tsukushi. Besides look at all this 'I' put together. I deserve it." Went Soujirou. Both of them realized that this wasn't at all like the two of them. Well maybe Tsukasa he would after all take credit for all there hard running around spending his money so he could surprise her. The two of them then broke down laughing and continued with the running around.  
  
All went well until the flower shop.  
  
"Roses. He said to get her red, pink and yellow roses." Said Soujirou.  
  
"No he said get lilies and carnations." Argued back Akira.  
  
"Well than why don't we just get all of them??" suggested Soujirou since they had been already having this argument for the last five minutes and were running short of time to beat Tsukushi and Rui to the hospital. OF course neither of them wanted to miss either the happy look on Tsukushi's face or else the beating she was going to give Tsukasa for tricking her.  
  
"Fine lets get one bouquet of each." Agreed Soujirou.  
  
"We had better get to the hospital or else we will miss all the action." Said Akira. And with Soujirou carrying both bouquets they got into Akira's car and sped off to the hospital like they were an ambulance with a critical patient.  
  
While his friends were running around the city gathering everything for his surprise he was stuck sitting in his hospital room growing more bored and angry by the moment.  
  
"Why aren't they here yet. How I am going to get everything set up before she gets here if they don't get here soon." Tsukasa said to the wall.  
  
He was starting to get the itch to start bugging the nurses again when the first two conspirators arrived.  
  
"Where have you been? How long does it take to pick up three things?" Shouted Tsukasa.  
  
Neither Akira nor Soujirou flinched and instead just said "yo" in unison and began to unload themselves of their goods.  
  
"Why are there two bouquets of flowers?" Tsukasa asked wondering why they couldn't even get a simple thing like flowers right. More importantly why there were so many different types of flowers when he had told Rui a dozen red roses.  
  
"Ummm.. We kind of forgot what to get so we got these." Confessed Akira hoping that Tsukasa wouldn't kill them for the flower mix up.  
  
"I see." Said Tsukasa about ready to start yelling at the two bumbling buffoons in front of him when he realized as long as they got everything else right then he wouldn't have to kill them. "So did you get the lunch I ordered and the surprise right at least???  
  
"Yes. What do you take us for a couple of complete morons?" Asked Soujirou mockingly.  
  
Tsukasa was just about to tell them yes when a very distraught Tsukushi came running into the room.  
  
"Are you ok. What happened to you??.." Tsukushi then stoped her ranting when she noticed that Tsukasa looked just as healthy as yesterday if not more so. Especially since he was sitting there with a stupid grin on his face. Tsukushi was just about to rail him out for worrying her when she noticed the flowers all over the room. Did some girl send him all those flowers. How dare she. He was hers. "Where did all the flowers come from? Who send them to you?" Tsukushi said getting angrier and more upset by the second.  
  
This was not the reaction that Tsukasa was counting on. She didn't look happy at all. She looked like she was about to cry now when moments before she looked like she was about ready to kill him. He really should have thought about that reaction considering he did kind of play a mean trick on her to get her here. Then her words sunk in. "Huh.. The flowers are for you baka." He said being irritated that she thought that some girl sent them to him. What would he want with flowers.  
  
He just said that they were for me. Tsukushi was shocked. Did he remember??  
  
Before she got a chance to speak again. Tsukasa said "I got them for you as a surprise. Umm. For you. umm. spending time with me."  
  
Tsukushi was about to laugh. This was just like him to do something so stupid and over the top for no reason at all. But he didn't remember. "Thanks" said Tsukushi as she sat down on the bed like she had been doing the last couple of days. He just smiled a bit smile as the two of them remembered about the other spectators in the room that were staring at them like they were part of a afternoon soap opera.  
  
"I thought that after all you have done to try and keep me company and get me to remember that maybe you would like a day with all four of us guys where you didn't have to work so hard to take care of me." Tsukasa explained. Although he was secretly holding back the fact that this was all so he could possibly learn more about her. It still struck him odd that he would want to know about any girl but he did want to know about her. She was special somehow and he was hoping maybe with all of them together today just maybe he would be able to find out just what that was.  
  
"Well what are we going to do then?" asked Tsukushi.  
  
"We could all take a turn at kissing you??" suggested Soujirou as Akira grabbed him to emphasis his point.  
  
Tsukasa was not at all amused. "That's a stupid suggestion how about we just talk. Catch up." Tsukasa was really proud of his suggestion.  
  
Rui just sat there looking around trying to figure out why he ever agreed to this. He could be still at home sleeping but then his eyes rested on Tsukushi and he knew immediately why he was here. It was for her. He would do anything if it meant that she would be happy again and for some reason Tsukasa made her happy.  
  
So till noon hour they all sat there discussing most of the stuff that Tsukasa had forgotten. All there silly episodes over the last couple of years. Tsukushi opened up more and almost completely forgot about the fact that Tsukasa had no clue what they were all talking about. Tsukasa though was enjoying every minute of it. He was learning more and more about this strange plain girl. No not plain just unique he thought. The more time he was spending with her the more he wanted to remember and be this man that they were all talking about.  
  
"Well how about we have lunch? I'm certain that Tsukasa is bored out of his skull hearing us all talk about things he doesn't remember. That and he is probably hungry and we all know how grumpy he gets when he is hungry." Stated Tsukushi.  
  
"Good idea" stated Akira as him and Soujirou went and found the lunch.  
  
Lunch passed quickly with Akira and Soujirou sword fighting with the bread sticks around the room. Tsukushi just sat there shaking her head at their silly antics when she noticed Tsukasa staring at her funny. "What is it Tsukasa?"  
  
"Umm. Nothing." He said at first then. "I have something for you." "Another present??" Tsukushi said wonder what he had gotten her this time thinking of most of the impractical presents he had given her over the years.  
  
So then he pulled out a fairly small box. "Here this is for you."  
  
She opened the box an inside was what looked like a calculator.  
  
"It's an electronic date book." He explained as he took it out of her hands and began to show her how to us it. "See you can type in messages on the key board and it will go into the space for whatever day you select. It is so you can plan in advance all the things you are going to do to me the next couple of weeks."  
  
Tsukushi thought about getting mad at him for it but instead laughed sweetly and said "Thank you Tsukasa it will be very handy." And with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and he turned bright red.  
  
Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing to stop and stare at the two of them sharing this private moment.  
  
Tsukasa being his usual self and not like being stared at simply shouted "Don't' you guys have something better to do than gawk at us??"  
  
With that they all decided it was probably time to call it a day and made their excuses to leave. Rui was about to walk out the door when Tsukushi asked "Rui can you give me a lift home so I can take these flowers with me instead of trying to walk home with them."  
  
Rui with his usually calm manner said "Sure I'll just wait outside in the hall way for you."  
  
Tsukasa was a little jealous of his friend for about two seconds until Tsukushi leaned down and kissed him good-bye on the lips. "Good-bye Tsukasa. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she collected her flowers and headed out the door.  
  
Twenty minutes later Tsukasa still had a smile on his face. Today had been a great success in tying to figure out who she was. All he knew for certain was that he was now going to try to remember. Mostly he was afraid what would happen if her didn't.  
  
End of Chapter 4. As always review if you want me to continue. Your opinion and ideas matter;.  
  
Next chapter should be up in about a week or if I have time sometime this weekend. Chapter 5. Day 4 : Pictures. 


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4Pictures

Two Weeks: Chapter 5 : Day 4: Pictures.  
  
Authors Note: I apologise for this chapter taking so long but school work and midterms the last two weeks prevent time for anything other then eating, school and sleeping (which I got very little of) Hopefully updates will come more frequently from here.  
  
It was about three in the morning and Tsukushi was wide awake. Actually she couldn't sleep. She keep going over yesterday over and over again in her head. Mostly she keep thinking 'he must be remembering to do something so nice, well to get the guys to arrange something so nice. I have to be getting back my Tsukasa.' She worries that despite all her effort that he wasn't going to remember plagued her more than she wanted to admit. Mostly because it was one thing to sleep with the Tsukasa that she loved and she knew loved her back more than anything but it was another to sleep with that shell at the hospital. Tsukushi was really starting to wonder why she ever proposed this stupid deal. Maybe it was because she was finally ready to be with him and that idiot had to go and forget her. It seemed more and more as if fate was against them. Well she wasn't going to let fate win. She was just going to have to march back down to that hospital tomorrow and if need be force those memories right back into that baka's head. There that sounded like a plan. Mostly because it was hard to be sad, upset and lonely when she was angry at him. Angry was better then sad. With that Tsukushi fell into a restless night's sleep plagued by dreams in which she didn't get back her Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa awoke in that strange state again. He thought about getting angry at these stupid half memories but what would it accomplish. It is rather hard to get mad at yourself. Mostly he just wished he could remember awake what he did asleep since it might be the key to figuring out Tsukushi. He hated to admit it but what started out as a simple bet with a decent reward was already turning into something much more. He liked her. Him the Great Doumyouji actually liked and somewhat needed this plain poor girl. He was starting to think he was losing it. Why else would he have gone to so much trouble just to try and get to know her yesterday. There could be no mistake. She had some kind of a spell over him. He was infatuated against his will. He didn't want to actually like her. He figured he would just be like the rest of the F4 for once and get the whole losing his virginity over and done with so they would stop bugging him about it. That he did remember and it bothered him that it took him forgetting her supposed girlfriend to finally offer him what he had probably been chasing after for the last couple of years. Why??? A very simple question. With so many possibilities. Were they waiting for some kind of special occasion coming up soon he forgot about??? No that didn't' t really seem right. Tsukushi didn't seem to be too big on the whole special occasion thing unless it involved him remembering. So what else was possible? Maybe they were engaged and waiting for marriage but that didn't seem right either.. Well the waiting for marriage thing seemed right but not the engaged part. He doubted his bitch of a mother would actually permit that. That was the biggest thing that bugged Tsukasa, he knew that Tsukushi was poor and he got the impression that they were quite serious and in love, not that he believed in love, but why hadn't his mother stopped this relationship. Now he knew that he was missing a much bigger part of the puzzle and it might explain why Tsukushi is so anxious for him to remember. Tsukasa was about to ponder these questions more when one of the nurses came in.  
  
"What do you want???" Tsukasa said madly since she caused him to lose his train of thought.  
  
"I have news for you." She said matter of factly wanting to get it done and over with as quickly as possible.  
  
Tsukushi awoke to another day after a horrible night sleep but she wasn't going to let bad dreams keep her down. She was more determined now then ever before. Yesterday was proof of why she shouldn't give up. She finally got a glimpse of the somewhat nice and caring man she was in love with. With this last bit of determination she dragged her butt out of bed into the shower. After her shower, getting dressed, having a bit of breakfast, packing a lunch for the two of them and grabbing today's surprise she was out the door.  
  
Tsukushi arrived at the hospital and was surprised by the fact that for the first time there wasn't a nurse cowering outside of Tsukasa door way waiting to be rescued by herself. At first she thought that maybe the grumpy beast was still sleeping but to her surprise found him awake eating some type of cereal with marshmallows and watching morning cartoons.  
  
"Good morning." Tsukushi said cautiously not certain what to think of a cheery Tsukasa first thing in the morning.  
  
"Hey Tsukushi" he replied with a big grin on his face while he patted the bed beside him indicating that she should come sit down next to him.  
  
She knew that this was a dangerous question but asked it anyways "What has you in such a good mood this morning? I almost forgot where your room was since there wasn't some poor nurse cowering outside of it this morning."  
  
Tsukasa thought about getting angry about the scaring the nurses comment but decided to let it go his news had him in such a good mood that even her comments wouldn't get him down but he decided that he would play with her first anyways. "There are only 10 more days until I get to collect my prize from spending time with you."  
  
"Pig how dare you even..." Tsukushi said getting angrier by the second.  
  
She was about to rise and leave when Tsukasa hand closed around her arm to hold her in place. "I was only teasing you baka. Besides there is only ten days left but that isn't why I'm in a good mood as you call it. I get to go home tomorrow." He said getting excited all over again at his good news. Tsukushi sat there shell shocked. He was going home. She hadn't actually thought that he would go home during these two weeks. This meant that he was almost 100% better. That made his reference to their bet sink in even harder. He would be able to collect on their bet. She wasn't really counting on that. That and she realized that now she would have to visit him at home. She wasn't sure she was really ready for that. I mean she had been sneaking into his house through the bedroom window for so long now that she wasn't sure that she would be able to walk up to the front door. She knew that she had permission to see him now but still it felt weird and this Tsukasa wouldn't understand her fear of his house. Well at least the everyone in the house knowing that she was their. So she replied the only way she could "I'm happy for you" only problem is she said it in such an un enthusiastic voice.  
  
Tsukasa knew that something about him going home was bothering her. Maybe it was just that their deal was becoming too real for her now since he would be well enough to collect the bet but he decided that wasn't it. Tsukushi might be worried about the sex thing but that wouldn't have given her that nervous look on her face. "What's wrong baka. I thought you would be happy about this. Now you don't have to rescue the nurses from me and make me lunch.." he was about to continue when Tsukushi stopped him by gently placing her finger over his mouth deciding it was time to explain.  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy that you get to go home. It's just. um well. I kind of haven't been allowed in your house for sometime now. Well at least with anyone knowing about it." She said shakily.  
  
"Kaede" was all he responded and she nodded in kind. It now made a lot of sense. His mother was trying to get rid of her but then why was she still here???  
  
Tsukushi saw the question on Tsukasa's face and knew that he was wondering how she could be here right now with him if she wasn't even able to visit him before. She figured a quick explanation would suffice. "Your mother is allowing us one year to be together without her interference."  
  
It all made sense well sort of. He was guessing that his mother was betting on that if he was actually allowed to see her that he would grow bored of and be happy to move on after a year. The only thing is he very much doubted that would be true. He could only remember the Tsukushi that had been coming to see him the last few days but he had serious doubts that he would grow bored of her. There was just something about her. He couldn't put his finger on it but even now without his so called memories he doubted that he would just let her walk out of his life. Although now that he thinks about it maybe his mother was responsible for his current condition. If she really hated Tsukushi as much as he suspected she probably would go as far as seriously injuring him to prevent him from being with this girl. He then noticed the strange look she was giving her and he couldn't really blame her he did go off into his own world there for a couple of minutes and knew he had to say something. "Good"  
  
Tsukushi just sat there confused but a little happy too by his unusual answer of good. Well it was then she decided to get on with her surprise for the day since like always now she had to leave early for work since she couldn't afford to take anytime off. "I brought a new surprise for you"  
  
This immediately got his attention. Tsukasa hated to admit this but he was enjoying these surprises. "What is it??" he asked anxiously.  
  
With that she pulled out a what at first glance appeared to be a binder. "This" she said as she handed him the object.  
  
"What is it??" he said while flipping it around. It didn't look like anything special to him.  
  
"Open it baka!!" Tsukushi said getting a little angry at his stupidly of not realizing that what is important is inside the binder not on the out side. HE opened it and still had a puzzled look on his face. Only problem was he was just playing with her he now knew what it was but was having fun playing dumb. "It's a photo album baka.!"  
  
"I see and who are all these silly photo's of???" he questioned mockingly. Of course he knew that they appeared to be photo's of the F4 and Tsukushi.  
  
"Tsukasa if you don't stop acting like a five year old I'll take my pictures and go back home and leave you here all by yourself without a decent lunch." Tsukushi threatened.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll stop playing dumb. Really Tsukushi sometimes you need to stop taking things so seriously." Strangely enough he really couldn't believe that he had just told Tsukushi that although she does take things too seriously sometimes but then again he takes nothing seriously. Besides what is it they say about opposites. Oh well he couldn't remember and didn't feel like trying to remember. "So why did you bring me photo's of the F4?"  
  
"I'm in some of them too you know." She answered defensively back.  
  
"Yeah I can see that but why did you bring them?"  
  
"Well I thought since you seemed to want to know about the years you are missing maybe the photos might trigger a memory for you." Tsukushi answered honestly.  
  
"What's this photo from?" He was pointing to a picture where everyone was in their swim suits. To him they looked like they were on his family's island but he wanted to be sure. Actually the photo was fairly funny everyone in the photo looked happy except for Tsukushi who was sitting on Tsukasa's lap with the I'm going to kill you for doing this to me look.  
  
"Umm the time you surprises us all by taking us to your island." "And this one?" This time he was pointing to a photo of Tsukushi taking a flying kick at Tsukasa's head.  
  
"Umm I can't remember." She replied honestly. She was starting to think she shold have looked over the photo's first. "I think it was taken by Akira. I forgot I even had that picture but you have to admit the look of surprise on your face is priceless. But I shouldn't be telling you about the photo's or how else are you going to remember anything on your own."  
  
"I guess your right but we can still look at them together right?"  
  
"Sure but I have to leave right after lunch I have to go to work." Tsukushi told him hoping he wouldn't' be mad at her getting to spend so little time with him.  
  
"Ok" all and all Tsukasa was just happy the she was spending this time with him. It made the day go so much faster.  
  
They continued looking at photos. Laughing and smiling at some of the sillier ones that were obviously candid shots. Lunch then came and went and it was time for Tsukushi to go to work.  
  
"Can I keep the photo album to continue looking at this afternoon and give it back tomorrow when you help move me back home?" Tsukasa thought this was the perfect way to insure that she came tomorrow to see him.  
  
"Umm sure." Tsukushi said. She couldn't exactly abandon him now that she was making so much progress just because he was going home. With that she gave him her customary good bye kiss and was out the door on the way to work. Tsukasa on the other hand was happy both about the kiss and keeping the photo album. There was already a couple of photo he wanted to steal from her. Especially the one that caught the two of them sitting peacefully together under a tree at the high school. He was certain that this photo had to have been taken without either of them noticing. With that and the happiness that he was feeling at getting out of the hospital tomorrow he would have no trouble entertaining himself for the afternoon.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
As always if you wish the story to continue or have suggests please review. 


	6. Chpater 6: Tsukasa Goes Home

Chapter 6: Day 5 :Tsukasa Goes Home  
  
Tsukushi woke that morning both happy and sad all at the same time. Tsukasa was being released from the hospital today and although she was happy that he appeared to be getting better at the same time she didn't want to face now having to visit him at the Doumyouji mansion. The fact that he was not also well enough to well.. yeah . take her up on her bargain for her time was also worrying her a bit. Although Tsukasa seemed to be much more friendly towards her she wasn't sure wither it was because he was subconsciously starting to remember her or else he figured that the best way to get her to actually sleep with him at the end of this was to play Mr. nice guy. Tsukushi was so frustrated. She didn't know what to do. Today was just going to be a big waste of time and she knew it. First they would all wait in the hospital for Tsukasa to be realized and then they would spend ages moving him back into his home. She would get no time alone with him today to try and bug him into remembering her. Well I guess she could look on the bright side at least he wasn't refusing to spend time with her. Him completely rejecting her would be much worse then this. With these thoughts Tsukushi finally dragged her butt out of bed and into the shower. She got out about 10 minutes later with a towel draped around her body when she heard the knock at her door. Who on earth would that be??? No thinking too much about her state of undress she went and answered the door only to find Soujirou standing there staring at her.  
  
"Nice Towel" he said casually.  
  
It was then that Tsukushi shrieked and called him a pervert and ran into her room to get dresses. From there she shouted at him, "What are you doing here at this time in the morning???"  
  
"Well Tsukasa phoned already and is anxious to be pick up and out of the hospital. Rui was supposed to come get you but he refused to get out of bed and I lost the coin toss between Akira and myself downstairs." He said as if it was nothing.  
  
"I see" Tsukushi said as she reappeared out of the bed room in a skirt and blouse set that Tsukasa bought her. She was at the same time also trying to get her two hair pins to pin her hair properly.  
  
"Here let me help" offered Soujirou and before Tsukushi had an opportunity to protest he took the hair pins and placed them properly into her unruly hair. "There you go. You ready or else Doumyouji is bound to call again any minute to yell at us."  
  
"Yeah. Soujirou, where did you learn how to fix girls hair??" inquired Tsukushi.  
  
"Umm.. a few of my girlfriends but don't tell anyone ok. I don't tell Doumyouji about you showing up to the door in the towel and you don't tell anyone about my hidden talent. Ok." Ask Soujirou.  
  
"As if you would ever tell Doumyouji!!!" she bantered back before she got a sad look in her eyes knowing that the Tsukasa they were going to go rescue from the hospital may not even care that Soujirou had seen her in her towel and with that thought she began to turn bright red.  
  
Soujirou just started there at Tsukushi seeing the emotions playing on her face. He decided that he wouldn't let her dwell on any of it. Despite the fact he wasn't as sensitive as Rui about these things Tsukushi was still his friend and he didn't want to see her hurting. "Come on Akira's waiting and if we don't get back down there soon he might be tempted to try and steal my car." Soujirou said jokingly.  
  
Tsukasa had been up since early that morning. He was just plain impatient to be getting out of this stupid hospital. He was so happy he wouldn't have to spend another night her but he might miss the days. Tsukushi was so nice to him when she thought he was ill. Well to tell the truth she just restrained herself from killing him with all the things he pulled. He definitely liked this girl and felt that things would only get better now that he was released. Where were those guys? He felt like he had been waiting out in front of the hospital for days now instead of a few minutes.  
  
It was then a red sports car came speeding around the corner and came to stop abruptly in front of him. "Looking for a date???" joked Akira.  
  
"Yeah. The lady in the back seems to think you're cute." Added Soujirou. During all this Tsukushi just wanted to melt into the seats of the car. That and she thought she was going to be sick from Soujirou's driving. She never imagined that anyone could be worse than Tsukasa. She was wrong.  
  
Tsukasa was not amused by their bantering and proceeded to yell at his two friends while ignoring the cowering Tsukushi in the back seat. "Where the hell have you guys been I've been waiting out here for hours. Did you baka's forget how to get here. Never mind. Put my stuff in the trunk and let's get going." Tsuaksa made the last thing an order and not a request and the two knew it. It was after Akira had gotten out of the car to put his bag in the trunk that he noticed that Tsukushi was in the back seat and looking a little green. "Ummm.. Tsukushi are you alright??" he said catiuosly. Mostly with the way she looked he wasn't certain he wanted to sit with her for the trip home but at the same time he was a little worried.  
  
"Yeah.. it's just Soujirou's driving. All be alright when the car stops moving." Replied Tsukushi.  
  
"The car has stopped moving." Tsukasa replied calmly to Tsukushi and then turned to yell at Soujirou for his bad driving. "What do you think you were doing driving like that. You are a moron. Maybe I should have just gotten a driver to pick me up" Tsukasa had turned into his I'm Doumyouji Tsukasa, how dare you treat me or anyone I like badly. It really was quite funny. "Just get in the care." Responded Soujirou. "I'll drive more carefully on the way to your place. You ok back there Makino?  
  
"Tsukushi heard someone talking to her but the spinning her head was doing just wouldn't clear and she really wanted to go back to sleep. Why did she ever answer that door this morning but she knew she had to say something so she said the only thing she was capable of "yeah"  
  
Soujirou accepted that as she was fine and ordered Tsukasa and Akira back into the car. Tsukasa got in the back seat with Tsukushi and carefully moved her over so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He knew how bad Soujirou's driving could be and wasn't too surprised that Tsukushi looked green. It took years to get a tolerance for it but at least he knew that with him in the car Soujirou would drive carefully because if he didn't he would kill him.  
  
Tsukushi's head finally started to clear about half way back to Tsukasa's. It was then she noticed that she was using him as her own personal pillow. She then looked up at him and noticed that he was giving Soujirou a death glare into his rear view mirror to prevent him from even thinking about driving the way he did to the hospital. Tsukasa then realized the warm spot on his shoulder was gone and turned to look at Tsukushi. "Feeling better??" was all he asked and all she did was nod in return. "That's good." He said. What a weird conversation they were having. It wasn't too much longer that they were pulled into Tsukasa's driveway.  
  
"We're here safe and sound" Announced Soujirou sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah" added Akira. "Man that was the most boring car ride I have ever taken." Tsukasa took it as an excuse to hit him for being such a jerk. "Man what was that for??"  
  
"For being an insensitive jerk." Tsuaksa responded. Tsukushi couldn't believe her ears. Tsukasa taking about being sensitive. Now that was funny. Him saying that suddenly start to make her feel a lot better all of a sudden. "Now thank you for the ride home but I'm certain that Tsukushi is more then capable of settling me back into home with out your guys help." Mostly he just wanted some time alone with her without the bumbling idiots around. That and well. He shouldn't really need a reason to want to be wit his girlfriend. Yeah girlfriend he liked the sound of that. "Ready to go Tsukushi??"  
  
"Umm yeah." She replied. She didn't really want to go into his house but then again she shouldn't have anything to fear. Right she keep telling herself. Finally she swallowed her fear and got out of the car and followed Tsukasa into the house. Only seconds after she heard the tires of Soujirou's car screeching out the driveway onto the street. The two of them were alone.  
  
"Welcome home young master, Miss Makino" greeted one of the maids. "Here let me take this up to your room. There is breakfast ready for you in the dinning room."  
  
Tsuaksa was glad to see that the staff was being friendly to Tsukushi who seemed to be cowering just inside the door way as if she expected something to bite her. "Thank you" and with that he dismissed the maid and took Tsukushi's hand to lead her into the dinning room. "It's ok you know. Nothing is going to hurt you here."  
  
"Yeah well you only say that because you can't remember. Do you think we could eat breakfast in your room instead? I think I might be more comfortable there." Tsukushi asked. His room was really the only place in the mansion that she felt comfortable. Probably because it was the only room she had spent time since she was always evading Kaede's henchmen.  
  
Well Tsukasa was definitely interested she seemed to have been in his room. Well he guess they could collect trays of food and take it up there. "Well I guess we can eat there but only if you can find it" he said thinking he was being smart. This would be test for her. Surely is she was his girlfriend she would be able to find her way to his room that she requested to eat in.  
  
"Umm ok" Tsukushi said sensing this was some sort of test. She was really starting to wish that she had paid more attention to how to get to Tsukasa's room from the inside of the house instead of the outside but then again she was a weed. She could do it.  
  
Well they got plates of food and were off through the maze that Tsukasa calls a home. Tsukushi knew she could do this she just had to think about where she was on the outside. That and try to remember where his room was from one of the first times she was here when she went there the normal way. To her it felt like it was taking ages but to Tsukasa she seemed to know the way a bit too well. He was for the first time really starting to believe her.  
  
"Here" Tsukushi announced as they arrived at Tsukasa's door.  
  
She was right he was amazed and a little taken a back but he dealt with it and opened the door only to find that the room wasn't quite the way he remembered. Things had moved places and there was a cute teddy bear on his bed.  
  
Tsukushi could see that things weren't the way he remembered them. She was fairly certain the old Tsukasa would not have displayed a teddy bear on his bed. He would be probably just as shocked later when he found a couple of her spare outfits in the closest. Which was his doing since he said that if she insisted on climbing over the balcony and through the hedges to come see him the least he could do is have a change of clothed for her. At the time she took it to mean that he thought that she was repulsive when dirty but mostly he just wanted her to be comfortable, especially since a couple of times she had ruined her clothes doing just that.  
  
"Well how about we sit down, watch some T.V. and eat our breakfasts." Suggest Tsukasa that was starting to feel like he wished he was still in the hospital since home seemed so strange to him.  
  
"ok" was all Tsukushi said as she went and sat down on the couch and fished the remote out if its hiding place.  
  
"How did you know where that was?" inquired Tsukasa. Not even his sister knew where he hid his remote.  
  
Tsukushi thought of something clever to say but instead just uttered "You showed me so I could flip channels and keep myself busy when you were in the shower or scrounging us up food. Why is it that big of a deal that I know?"  
  
"I guess not" he conceded and they continued to eat with cartoons playing on his T.V.  
  
The rest of the day passed with the two of them just staring around the room in silence. Tsukushi wasn't certain how to help him deal with the fact his own room seemed like a strangers and all Tsukasa could to was look at Tsukushi and then look at his room and concentrate real hard telling him self to either remember or for the room to change back to the way he remembered it but neither of them happened.  
  
It was a little after lunch when Tsukushi realized that if she didn't leave now she would be late for work. Besides Tsukushi was starting to think that Tsukasa would be happy to see her go considered the blank look on his face ever since they got home. "Tsukasa, I have to leave for work now."  
  
He blinked several times until her words registered that she was leaving. "Ok, I'll walk you to the door."  
  
"Ok" she muttered. That was rather kind of him. He must be more frazzled then she thought.  
  
Once at the front door she was about to leave without giving him his usual kiss good-bye but he interceded by giving her one this time. "Thank you Tsukushi for helping me move back home. You'll come by and see me tomorrow, right?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah I'll be here around lunch time, ok?"  
  
"OK" he replied and with that she was off to work and he was left to continue staring at his room trying to make sense of things. He was more confused as ever. All this time he really thought that she was just some trick the guys were playing on him. That she was just a mutual friend, but now it was obvious to him that she probably was who she said she was and he was going to have to actually try to remember her. Not only because she wants him to remember but because he needs to remember so everything can make sense.  
  
End Chapter 6.  
  
As always please read and review. 


End file.
